


i could look at you forever

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: "Take a picture, it'll last longer."Or some teasing from Alex leads to a long overdue consersation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 757





	i could look at you forever

Kara can’t help it, she really can’t as her eyes keep flickering over to Lena. It’s hard enough for Kara to keep her eyes off her friend on a good day, but today, there’s something about Lena that’s making it even harder than usual.

Maybe it’s the knowledge that she’s finally accepted her feelings for her best friend, finally realised what the skip of her heart means whenever Lena is near, why she’s always on her mind, why one smile from Lena has one blooming on her own face.

Or maybe it’s the fact that she just looks extra soft tonight, glass of wine in hand, wearing leggings and one of Kara’s sweaters, legs tucked under her, hair loose around her face and looking so utterly beautiful as she laughs at whatever Maggie has just said.

Which she should probably be listening to to be honest.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

She may not have been listening to Maggie but Alex’s words break through her decidedly less than platonic thoughts of her best friend, her cheeks immediately heating at being called out by her sister.

Kara’s eyes turn to shoot daggers at her sister, not literally as much as her sister _deserves_ a light burn right now, as she glares a ‘ _please stop’_ and _‘why would you expose me like this_ ’ at Alex.

Alex doesn’t look sorry, but she’ll deal with her later, probably in the form of embarrassing stories told to Maggie, her main concern right now is Lena, and how much Alex has just embarrassed her in front of her crush.

If you can really call it a crush now, hopelessly in love is more accurate.

Kara’s eyes flash back to Lena, to the woman she’s definitely spent the better part of the night staring at, though not as subtly as she’d originally thought.

She’s met with an unexpected smile, not the uncomfortableness that she’d been anticipating. What’s even more unexpected about the smile is the fact it’s a _shy_ smile, the nerves clear along the curve of Lena’s mouth, the searching look in her eye, in the way her hand trails through her hair only to drop to tug at the blanket draped over her legs.

Kara sends Lena her own shy smile, cheeks red, heart thumping in her chest because she’d definitely just been caught staring at Lena, but Lena doesn’t look like she minds at all.

Except Kara doesn’t know what to do now. She doesn’t even know what she _wants_ to do. Okay, that’s a lie, she _does_ know what she wants to do, and it involves finding out if Lena’s smile tastes as soft as it looks. But Alex and Maggie are here and she doesn’t want to embarrass herself even more than she already has.

And she wants to talk to Lena, wants to finally get her feelings out, let Lena know how she feels and hope that Alex and Maggie are right about Lena’s feelings for her in return.

The way Lena is looking at her right now, green eyes caught in her own, Kara thinks they may be right.

It’s now Maggie that Kara could kiss, though in a much different way, as she picks up the conversation that Alex had interrupted, giving Kara a chance to collect her thoughts before they all just come spilling out as “ _I love you_ ” thumps in her chest.

And then it’s Alex who’s excusing themselves early, citing early work in the morning, which has never stopped them having a movie night before. The wink Alex sends her way after they hug goodbye is very telling of Alex’s ulterior motives.

“They weren’t subtle,” Lena says as soon as the door is closed behind her sister and sister-in-law.

“They never are,” Kara says, wondering if Lena’s ever noticed Alex’s teasing before, seen the knowing looks Maggie always send their way.

“Come here,” Lena gestures, Kara easily following Lena’s request as she retakes her seat next to her.

She’d do anything Lena ever asked.

Even though she no longer has the excuse of having to sit close because the other half of the couch is full, she sits too close to Lena anyway, her shoulder warming Kara where they’re pressed together.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks, as she watches Lena pull out her phone, as she sees their faces looking back at them from the screen.

“Taking a picture, Alex said you wanted one.”

Kara groans, her forehead turning to rest against Lena’s shoulder as she tries to hide her embarrassment, her cheeks red once more.

“I’m sorry,” Lena laughs, the sound enough for Kara to lift her head. She wants to see the face that matches that laugh. She’s met with green eyes, much closer than before.

“No, you’re not,” Kara says, more breathless than she means to be. Lena is stunning and so very close and it’s taking a lot not to let her eyes drop to pink lips, clean of their usual red colour.

“Can I tell you something?” Lena asks, voice quieter than before.

“Anything.” Kara’s the one who’s meant to be telling Lena something, confessing why her stomach flips nervously whenever Lena is around, confessing that Lena’s hugs are her favourite thing in the world, confessing that her heart has belonged to Lena since the first moment she’d laid eyes on her.

“I didn’t know, not until before, not until Alex’s words, not until I saw the way you looked at me afterwards, that you have feelings for me.”

Kara’s breath catches, held in her chest as Lena continues. She can hear how fast Lena’s heart is beating.

“Alex has been telling me, for months, that I need to just ask you out, has assured me you’d say yes, that you like me too, but I never believed her, I didn’t think it was possible, that you could like me too.”

“I do,” Kara blurts, the words falling from her lips without real thought, besides the fact that she just wants Lena to know, because Lena said the word ‘ _too’_ which means she’s not the only one who’s developed feelings for her best friend. “Like you, I mean. So much.”

“Is that why you’ve been staring at me all night?” Lena sounds as breathless as Kara feels.

Kara cups Lena’s cheek, ignores the shake in her own hand as she brushes her thumb across Lena’s cheek, warm from the blush on her face. “I’d spend the rest of my life looking at you, if you’d let me.”

It’s because she’s looking at Lena, that she sees the way green eyes fall to her lips, sees the intent in them. “I’d let you, because it means I’d get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kara’s not sure words have ever made her feel this happy before.

But then words don’t matter anymore, not as Lena tilts forward, Kara drawn in herself. Lena is like a magnet, Kara always wanting to be closer, always pulled closer when she’s near Lena.

No other kiss compares to the feel of Lena’s mouth against her own, the tiny sigh that leaves Lena’s lips, the way Lena’s fingers tangle in Kara’s shirt, to hold her close.

The kiss is over almost as soon as it’s begun, no more than a press of lips, but it’s easily the best kiss of her life, because it’s _Lena._

“Dinner tomorrow night?” Kara asks.

“You asking me out on a date?” 

Kara wants to kiss the smirk off of Lena’s lips.

“I thought that was a given.”

The smirk slips into a grin, something almost giddy in her smile that has Kara grinning too.

She’s so in love, and she’s going to spend the rest of her life showing Lena just how much. Starting with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
